As is well known to those skilled in the art, various hydrocarbons have been oxidized to produce desired products. Illustrative of disclosures setting forth such reactions are the following:
(i) German Patent DE 3,229,001 to Union Carbide as assignee of R. Wilson discloses oxidation of tetralin in the presence of a carboxyl-containing ion exchanger which preferably has been modified with Cr ions and an amine such as 5-ethyl-2-methyl pyridine.
(ii) USSR SN 924,032 to Terpugova et al (as reported at Chem. Abstr. 97: 182,013 q) discloses oxidation of tetralin to prepare alpha-tetralone at 60.degree. C.-120.degree. C. in the presence of polydehydrobutoxychrysoidine.
(iii) USSR 825,480 to Borisenkova et al (as reported at Chem. Abstr 95:115,134 a) discloses oxidation of tetralin at 80.degree. C.-150.degree. C. with an oxygen-containing gas in the presence of Co or Fe phthalocyanine.
(iv) Japan Kokai 78 18,553 to Imamura et al (as reported at Chem. Abstr. 88:169,830 y) discloses oxidation of tetralin at 30.degree. C.-120.degree. C. with oxygen in various liquids in the presence of Co carboxylate or nitrate.
(v) Japan Kokai 76 48643 to Kudo et al (as reported at Chem. Abstr. 85:62,856 x) discloses oxidation of tetralin in the presence of catalyst comprising Cr salts of C.sub.5 -C.sub.25 organic acid plus aliphatic amines or quinolines.
(vi) Japan Kokai 75 58044 to Kudo et al (as reported at Chem Abstr 85: 114,075 x) discloses oxidation of tetralin in the presence of Cr oxide and lutidine.
Other references related to photooxidation may include:
(vii) K. Gollnick Photooxidation and its Application in Industry La Chimica E L' Industria, V 64, N.3, Mar. 20, 1982 and references cited therein.
(viii) M. Pasternak and A. Morduchowitz Photochemical Oxidation and Dimerization of Alkylbenzenes Tet. Let. Vol 24, 4275 (1983) and references cited therein.
Continuing attempts are being made to provide a process for oxidation of compounds such as tetralin and cyclohexene in order to permit attainment of desired products under more favorable controlled conditions.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel process for oxidizing compounds such as tetralin and cyclohexene. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.